Moving In
by Lord Nazgul
Summary: When entering college, Jin's parents decide he needs to move in to other places, Jin decides to live with the Tekken folk. Alternate Ending up. Read and Review or I'll eat your souls!
1. Moving In

Moving In.

Jin woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. "Jinny! Breakfast!" His mother called. Jin walked down to the breakfast table where his father, mother, and uncle were waiting. "Hey guys." Jin said as he sat down. Lee, Jun, and Kazuya all exchanged glances when Kazuya spoke up. "Son, it's time to think about college." "I already know where I'm going dad." Jin replied. "We know that," Kazuya continued. "but we want to know where you're going to stay." Jin dropped his fork. The one thing he didn't want to talk about right then. "Jinny?" His mother asked. "We thought maybe you could stay with one of your friends." Jin perked up. "Really?" Jun nodded. 

Jin grinned. "Alright." Jin said. `This should be easy.' He thought. "I'll go ahead and see who's house I can go to." Jin finished his break fast and ran up to his room. `Let's see who I know_' he thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair. 

A/N: Alright, I know this is short, but the other chapters will be longer I promise. I'm not sure when I'll get the other chapters up, but I'll see. I gotta lot of free time on my hands. J


	2. This is Harder Than I Thought

Disclaimer: I have never owned Tekken. I still don't either.

Moving In, Ch.2 It's Harder Than I Thought…….

Jin walked up to Hwoarang's door and knocked. Hwoarang opened the door. When he saw Jin, he frowned. "What do you want Kazama?" he asked. "Can I…" "No." "What about…" "No." "Can I just…" "No." Jin raised his finger. "No." Hwoarang said. Jin immediately decked Hwoarang in the face. "Asshole." Jin said. "SON OF A BITCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT KAZAMA?!" Hwoarang shouted. "You wouldn't let me finish my sentences!" "So?" Jin frowned. "Will you let me finish?" "Yes." "Alright, then. I'm going to college soon and I need a place to stay." Hwoarang blinked, and blinked again. Then burst out laughing. Jin frowned again, sighed, and kicked Hwoarang in the nuts. Hwoarang squealed like a 2 year old. "Asshole." Jin said. 'Well, Hwoarang didn't work out, guess I'll have to try someone else….'

Xiaoyou's ears perked up. "My Jin senses are tingling." Xiaoyou opened the door before Jin knocked. She then squealed with delight and hugged him. "Hi Xiao." He said. "Heya Jin!" She replied. "How are you?" Jin thought about what he was doing and said, "Actually Xiao, I was going to ask if I could stay here during college, but you'd rape me so I'm just gonna go now." Xiaoyou frowned. "But…" "No. Last time I stayed here, you were standing over me, trying to rip off my pants….I liked those pants." Before Xiaoyou could say more, Jin ran off as fast as he could. As he ran, he bumped into someone familiar. "Jin Kazama?" The familiar face asked.

A/N: I'm gonna put up Ch.3 when I get some reviews. Okay?


	3. Jin, You're Hopeless

Disclaimer: *whispers* Be very, very, quiet…..I'm trying to steal the rights to Tekken….heheheheh.

Hwoarang fans, you might not want to read this particular chapter….Yoshimitsu fans, read on!

Moving In. Ch.3: Jin, you're hopeless.

Jin looked up at the person in front of him. "Hey Yosh!" 

"'Sup?" The Manji Party member gave him a thumbs up. "How've you been?"

"Pretty Good….except one thing…." Jin frowned. 

"What's that?" 

"I…..need a place to stay while I go to college, Hwoarang was an ass, and Xiaoyou would've raped me….so, can I stay with you?"

Yoshimitsu grinned. "Of course you can! You're always welcome at my place Jin!" 

"Gee thanks man! Give me five bro!" 

"……..don't do that."

"……..sorry."

"Sure! Stop by tomorrow Jin!" 

As Jin walked home, he smiled to himself. 'That sure was easy.' he thought. 'I'm gonna be okay now.'

The next day, Jin walked to Yoshimitsu's house. When he got there he found the house completely obliterated, windows broken and "JIN WUZ HERE" spray painted everywhere. 

"WHAT?!" Jin yelled. "I didn't do any of this! Oh….crap…" Jin said to himself as he saw a furious ninja walking towards him. "JIN! YOU GOTTA LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" 

"…….umm…….RUN AWAY!" Jin ran off as fast as he could, but the space ninja, using his wings, caught up with him easily. Yoshimitsu was about to stab Jin, when they heard maniacal laughter in the distance. 

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT KAZAMA!"

Meanwhile, 3 miles away, Bryan put his hand up to his ear. "HEY! SOMEBODY STOLE MY LAUGH!" Bryan ran to the scene as fast as he could. 

Back with Jin and Yoshimitsu, they both exchanged glances. "Hwoarang?"

"That's right Kazama! This is for kicking me in the nuts!"

"Well, thanks for revealing yourself. Now you're gonna die." Jin said. 

Yoshimitsu was about to stab Hwoarang when Bryan ran up and decked Hwoarang in the face. He then sat on top of him and started beating him senseless. (Just like in T4 when he wins. J ) Yoshimitsu and Jin exchanged glances. They smiled, and helped Bryan beat the shit out of Hwoarang. 

Later, Jin, Yoshimitsu, and Bryan discussed what they would do next. "So, Yosh, can I still stay at your place?" Jin asked. Right at that moment, Jin really didn't know how to feel, happy that he beat up Hwoarang, or mad that his friend's house was destroyed.

The ninja looked at the ground for a second, then kicked a rock. "Hmmm, I don't know Jin. My place has been completely obliterated. It won't be back up by the time your in college." 

Jin broke down crying. "Now what am I gonna do?! The only decent person I've found so far has no home!" 

"…."

"I'M A LOSER!" Jin then began sucking his thumb.

"….Jin, why don't you ask Bryan?"

"…..would you Bryan?" Jin looked at the cyborg hopefully. 

"Hmmm….alright," the cyborg replied. "stop by tomorrow."

"Thanks! Bryan! I'll be there!" Jin ran off to his house leaping with joy. He tried to click his heels, but he fell on the concrete. "Ow…."

A/N: Alright, then when I get 10 reviews, we'll talk about Ch.4. J


	4. Runes and Cyborgs

Disclaimer: *outside of Namco* Alright…1.…2.…3.…*sees readers* Oh, um….I don't own the rights to Tekken…or Lord of the Rings….

Moving In, Ch.4: Runes and Cyborgs

Jin walked to Bryan's house, hoping this would work out alright. Jin looked at Bryan's house, seeing the words "GANDALF WUZ HERE" spray painted on the garage.

"Hey Jin." 

Jin spun around to see Bryan right behind him. "Oh, Bryan…you scared me there…..so….what's with the spray paint," Jin started to say until he noticed an old man hunched over by Bryan's door. "…..What the hell?!" Jin shouted. 

"What?" The cyborg was bewildered until he noticed the old man. "Oh, that's just Gandalf, scratching runes on the door."

Jin looked up at the sky. "Lord Nazgul, why are you doing this?"

"Because I can." I replied.

Jin frowned. "But it makes me sad."

"Cry me a river."

"FINE! I will!" Jin immediately began sobbing.

"……….wuss."

Bryan stared blankly at Jin. "Alright, that's it. You can't stay."

Jin stood up and grabbed Bryan's shirt. "WHAT?! WHY?!"

"You're a wuss, you're insane, and you just scare me."

Jin decked Bryan in the face, and ran. Although the punch didn't affect Bryan, it still pissed him off. 

"GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE!" The cyborg yelled. After an hour of chasing Jin, he decided it wasn't worth it.

Jin walked into his house, and slumped down on the couch. At that moment, Lee walked in. "Hey kiddo! What's wrong?"

Jin face faulted. "Bryan wouldn't let me stay at his house during college."

"Why's that?"

"He thinks I'm insane…and a wuss."

"…well….why don't you try one of your other friends?"

"Hey! Great idea Uncle Lee! I'll stop by Julia's house!" 

"There you go!"

"Alright, I'm off!" Jin then ran to Julia's house. Lee stood, puzzled. Then he jumped over the couch and started watching TV. 'Whatever LN has in store for him, I hope it doesn't result in his crying again.' He thought as he surfed through channels.

Jin reached Julia's house and knocked on the door. She opened the door, and welcomed him in. "So, how's it going Jin?" She asked.

"Well, same old, same old, Xiaoyou's trying to get me in her bed, Hwoarang has gotten the crap beaten out of him, and LN is plotting my annihilation.

"….wow…."

"So, um Julia, can I ask you something?"

A/N: Find out what happens next chapter. Please review more guys!


	5. Not tommorow, today

Disclaimer: Yeah….I still don't own Tekken……

A/N: I'll try to make the chapters longer, I promise. Anyways, here goes…

Moving In Ch.5: Not tomorrow, today.

"Well?" Julia asked. "What is it?"

Jin bit his lower lip, and after a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke up. "I….I need a place to stay during college….can I stay with you?"

Julia backed away from him a little bit. "Are you trying to get me in your bed?" she asked, more than a little bit nervous.

"No! I just need a place to stay!" 

"Alright then, stop by tomor…" Julia started to say, when she was interrupted by Jin.

"NO! NOT TOMMOROW! TODAY!" 

"….why today?"

"Every time I stop by someone's house the next day after they say it's alright, something always happens! When I stopped by Yoshimitsu's house, it was obliterated by Hwoarang! When I stopped by Bryan's house, Gandalf was scratching runes on the door, and LN made me cry! That…is why I can't stop by tomorrow!" 

"……………….wow…………umm….okay…I'll…show you around…" As she lead Jin around her house, she kept a can of pepper spray behind her back. 

A few hours later, Jin had found himself a place to stay, and was going to come back the next day. 

"WAIT A SECOND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS LN?! I'M NOT STOPPING BY TOMMOROW!"

"I'm the writer and I say you stop by tomorrow. And as long as this story exists, I own you! So you better get going bitch!" 

Jin's eyes widened and he ran off. So, anyway, the next day, Jin stopped by Julia's house, with a look of pure rage on his face. 

"LN will never get away with this…" Jin swore, as he walked to Julia's house. When he got there, he saw her standing outside. 

"Jin? I got a call last night and…you might not like what I'm going to say…"

"What's that?" Jin asked, a little nervous.

"Hwoarang's staying at my house too."

"……..well, Julia do you know what I'm going to say to that?" Jin said through gritted teeth.

"What's that?"

"GODDAMMIT! SON OF A BITCH! ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL HIM THE SON OF A BITCH!" Jin yelled as he ran off, obscenities pouring out of his mouth as he ran.

Julia stood at her doorstep, confused. "Well, I guess Hwoarang will be the only one at my house now." Julia shuddered at the thought of it. "Oh well…."

Jin looked back at Julia's house as he ran, thinking how Hwoarang was even alive after his savage beating, when he ran into Yoshimitsu again. 

"Hey Yosh. How's the renovation on your house going?"

"Pretty good." The ninja said, as he helped Jin up.

"No chance of me staying there during college?"

"Well, we almost had it, but then a giant meteor smashed into the house, so now we have greater damage to fix ourselves."

"Would it cost less to buy a new house?"

"Well, we thought about it, but suddenly the expenses lowered so now it's cheaper to rebuild instead of buy."

Jin looked up at the sky and shook his fists. "WHY LN? WHY?!"

"Jin! Settle down! I found you a place to stay!" 

"Really?" Jin asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah! Christie said she'd let you stay at her house!"

Jin was about to click his heels when, he realized who it was he was going to be staying with. "Wait a second…did you say Christie?"

"Yup."

'Oh boy…this isn't good….' Jin thought to himself. 'Christie is in league with Xiaoyou, who knows what could happen….'

"Jin?"

Jin snapped out of it and grinned at Yoshimitsu. "Thanks man. I owe you one." Jin said. 'Oh, crap, THIS SUCKS! WHAT AM I SAYING?! KILL HIS ASS JIN!' Jin thought. But instead of giving in to his thoughts, he began walking to Christie's house, hoping nothing would happen to him.

A/N: By the way, '' means somebody's thinking. Here's an example. 'I like stuff.' There, now. Keep waiting readers, Chapter 6 shall come.


	6. Fangirls and Orcs

Disclaimer: Yeah…I still don't own Tekken….or LOTR…..*sigh*

A/N: 

Moving In Ch.6: Fangirls and Orcs.

Jin walked to Christie's door, hoping nothing bad would happen. Before he could even knock, Christie opened the door.

"Heya Jin!" she said excitedly. 

"Umm….hey Christie…." he said.

"Well come on in!" 

"Is Xiaoyu here?"

Christie got shifty eyes. "Um…..no…..no she's not," she suddenly went back from strange to giddy. "come on in!"

Jin slowly backed away from her. "I….think I'll pass."

Christie went into scary mode. "NO! YOU COME INSIDE NOW!" 

Jin, getting frightened, pointed to the sky. "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT THING?!" he yelled.

Christie looked at the sky. "What? Where is it? Jin?" when she turned back to the doorway, Jin was gone. "GET BACK HERE!" She then ran off to find Jin, Xiaoyu and other screaming fan girls behind her. 

As Kazuya crossed the street, he saw Jin running away from fan girls at a high speed. He shook his head. "Jin, you have way to many stalkers…." he said as Jin ran into him. Kazuya helped up his son when he noticed the fan girls. 

"HEY LOOK! IT'S KAZUYA AND JIN!" the fan girls yelled in unison as they ran towards them. 

Kazuya and Jin blinked. "…..AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They ran as fast as they could. In the back round, they could here the screaming girls. 

"Jin! What do we do now?" 

Jin looked back at the screaming girls. "RUN FASTER!"

"I could of thought of that…."

They then hid in phone booths, put on fake beards, held newspapers in front of their faces, and anything else they could think of.

Xiaoyu came around a corner and tackled Jin. 

"MWAHAHA! Finally I have you in my clutches Jin-Jin!" she said, grinning widely.

"Don't call me that." Jin replied.

"I think I shall." 

Jin thought of what he should do, realized he was screwed, and was probably going to be, when Kazuya picked up Xiaoyu by her hair, and put her in the dumpster. 

"YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS MISHIMA!" she yelled as she was dropped in. 

"Yeah, yeah." Kazuya replied as he helped up his son.

"Gee, thanks dad." Jin replied.

"Shut up and run boy!" Kazuya yelled. As they ran, Jin looked up at the sky. "Lord Nazgul?"

"What?"

"Help us! Please!"

"How?"

"I don't care how, just help."

"Hmmm…..alright, but just for once." Came the author's reply as he typed into his keyboard. Suddenly, a large pack of Uruk-Hai from LOTR appeared out of nowhere and started slaughtering the fan girls.

"…." Jin and Kazuya blinked. Kazuya looked up at the sky. "LN, what will happen when they're done slaughtering?" 

The author smirked. "Probably come after you."

"Shit….LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Kazuya yelled as he ran off.

Meanwhile, the Uruk-Hai looked up from their slaughter. "Hey, humans. LET'S GET 'EM!" The Uruks then ran after them.

A/N: Sweet! I'm doing good! Remember, Ch.7 shall come.


	7. The middle of the road and the coast of ...

Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of posting the disclaimer….we all know I DON'T OWN TEKKEN! Or Lord of the Rings.

Ch.7: The middle of the road and the coast of Japan.

Kazuya and Jin were now running from the hideous Uruk-Hai I had released upon them. As Jin ran, he spoke to his father. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll make it out of this alive?"

Kazuya looked back at the Uruks. "Hmm…..If we're lucky, they'll find something else to kill and we can get away, not dead, but maimed." 

"……that doesn't help my conf--WAIT!" Jin said as an idea sparked in his head.

"What?"

"Xiaoyu!"

"What about her?" 

"We can use her to distract the Uruk-Hai! She'll do anything to protect me!"

"Wow, that's really evil……you ARE my son!" Kazuya said, a grin spreading across his face.

"….yes…..yes I am. Anyways, I'll distract the Uruk-Hai, you get Xiaoyu."

"Okay then." Kazuya then ran off to the dumpster that he threw Xiaoyu in. 'I just hope she's still in there' he thought as he ran off. When he reached the dumpster, he opened it and lo and behold, there she was, sitting in a pile of garbage. Kazuya started cracking up almost immediately. 

"What's so funny?" Xiaoyu asked, looking hurt.

"You're in a pile of garbage, that's what's funny. But I don't have time for this, come on!" Kazuya grabbed her by her jacket collar and ran as fast as he could back to where Jin last was. When he noticed Jin running from the Uruks, he ran alongside his son. "Okay, I got her. Now what?"

Jin grabbed Xiaoyu and held onto her as he ran. "Xiao, can you do me a favor?"

Xiaoyu's eyes gleamed. "Yes Jin-Jin?"

"Go run into the middle of the street and yell "I am a human, come and slaughter me" as loud as you can, okay?"

Xiaoyu blinked. "Jin-Jin, I'm not that stupid."

"Damn. Well then, see ya!" Jin dropped her in the middle of the road and ran off as fast as he could. 

"Xiaoyu blinked again, then called out after him. "WHY JIN-JIN?! WHY?!" 

Jin and Kazuya ran inside their house, shut the door and locked it, then slumped to the floor. 

"Damn," Kazuya said, "that was close."

Jun walked in to the living to find Kazuya and Jin sitting against the door. "Honey? Jinny? What's wrong? What happened?"

Kazuya and Jin exchanged glances, then Jin spoke up. "When I went to Christie's house to see if I could stay, I was chased by fan girls. Then I ran into dad, we ran, Xiaoyu almost raped me, I asked Lord Nazgul for help, he sent Uruk-Hai to kill the fan girls, the Uruk-Hai chased us, we put Xiaoyu in the middle of the road, and that's what just happened."

"……………..so I'm assuming that you haven't found a place to stay."

"…no."

"Well, we'll go out for dinner tonight then." After Jun said this, she walked into the kitchen where there was an Uruk-Hai raiding the fridge. "…………." 

Meanwhile, Lee was driving home from his job. When he got back to his home, he saw Uruk-Hai all around the house. "…Lord Nazgul, did you do this?" 

"Yup. I sure did that thing." 

"Can you get rid of them?" 

"Hmm….no."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

This got the Uruk-Hai's attention. 

"Heh heh, not so smart now are ya mister 'I'm gonna question the author's authority'." 

"…um……shit." Lee then drove away as fast as he could. Back in the house, Jun slowly backed away from the Uruk-Hai raiding the fridge. The Uruk looked up, noticing her, and roared in her face. 

"DON'T SPIT IN MY FACE ASSHOLE!" she yelled as she began to beat the shit out of the Uruk-Hai. 

Kazuya went into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about, and when he went into the kitchen, he saw a dead Uruk-Hai, with a butcher knife in its back, and Jun, looking very pleased with herself. 

"………..wow…….." Kazuya said. "Did you do that Jun?"

She nodded and left the room, giving Kazuya a peck on the cheek as she left. Kazuya looked, shocked, at the body of the Uruk-Hai. He smirked and left the kitchen. 

"Dad?" Jin asked as Kazuya made his way back into the living room. 

"Yes?" His father replied.

"Did…did you notice that this ENTIRE chapter has had nothing to do with me staying at someone's house?"

"Yes, but the important part is that the Uruk-Hai are gone, and Lee has apparently driven to the coast of Japan."

"He did?"

"Yup, and the Uruk-Hai followed him too." 

"Well, I suppose I should go look for a house to stay at now." With that, Jin left to go find a home to stay at, wondering what happened to his uncle. 

A/N: Well guys, I had writers block for a week or two, sorry for not updating….REVIEW MORE!


	8. Spaz and Williams

Disclaimer: (sigh) Yeah. I don't own Tekken…….or Signs……

Ch.8: Spaz and Williams. 

Jin walked down the sidewalk, pondering who he would try next. "Not Lei," he said to himself. 

"Not Xiaoyu, if she's even alive…..not any of the Jacks…..not Craig, he's an asshole…so that leaves Law, Nina, Eddy, King, and……Ogre." Jin shuddered at the thought of staying at a house with Ogre. As Jin began to make his way to Law's house, he saw Lee driving up to him. "Lee?" He asked. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, when I drove to the coast of Japan, a huge tidal wave swept all of the Uruk-Hai into the ocean. So here I am." Lee responded.

Jin was astonished. "……wow……" he said.

"Need a lift nephew?" His adopted uncle asked. 

"Sure." Jin said. "Get me to Law's house." 

Lee drove Jin to Law's house. "I'll be back in half an hour okay Jin?" Lee said. 

"Sure." Jin responded. He then made his way to Law's doorstep. He knocked, and Marshall Law answered the door. "Hey Marshall." Jin said. "Can I come in?" 

"Sure." Marshall responded. When Jin walked into the house, he saw Forest Law jumping up and down, eating candy, and watching SpongeBob Squarepants. Jin couldn't hold in his laughter. 

"What?" Marshall said. "He likes the show." 

"Yeah but, look man, he's acting like a 1st grader, I'll….I'll see you guys later." Jin ran outside, noticing his uncle still waiting outside. "Uncle Lee?" He asked. "I thought you were leaving." 

"Yeah but I heard the SpongeBob theme being sung by Forest so I knew it wouldn't last long." Lee responded. 

"The kid's a total spaz." Jin said. "Uncle Lee?" 

"Yes?"

"Can you take me to Nina's house now?" 

"Sure." Lee said. Lee then drove Jin to Nina's house. "Alright, just give me a call when you're ready." Lee said.

"Alright." Jin responded as he made his way to Nina's doorstep. He knocked, and Nina answered the door. 

"Hey Jin." She said. "What can I do for you?"

"Um…can I come inside?" 

"I don't see why not." She said. She lead him inside the living room, where there was a couch and two chairs. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." She said.

Jin sat in one of the chairs. "Nina?" 

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." 

"I…I need a place to stay during college, and I was just wondering if I could stay here." 

Nina grinned. "Sure Jin. Just don't open my pantry door." 

Jin tensed up a little. "Why….not?" 

"Just don't. Okay?" 

"O….kay……" Jin said. 

"Good. I'll make us some coffee." She then left the room. 

Jin couldn't help his curiosity, and opened Nina's pantry door. When he opened it, there was an alien from Signs sitting on the floor. "…" Jin closed the door, blinked, and sat back in the chair. (Does anybody get that?) 

Nina walked back in the living room, gave Jin the coffee, and sat down. "Something wrong Jin?" She asked. 

"I'm just confused." He said. 

"Did you open my pantry door?"

Jin nodded. 

"I told you not too."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help my curiosity."

"That's okay Jin." She said. "Just come on by tomorrow."

Jin frowned.

"Something wrong?" She asked. 

"Well, every time I come by someone's house the day after they say I can stay, something always happens. When I stopped by Yoshimitsu's house the day after he said I could, Hwoarang had destroyed his house. When I stopped by Bryan's, Gandalf was scratching runes on the door, and "the all powerful author" made me cry. When I stopped by Julia's house--"

"I think I get it Jin." She said. "I promise nothing will happen." 

"Really?" Jin asked.

"Really." 

"Really really?" 

"Yes…really." 

"Really really real--"

"YES ALREADY! NOTHING'S GONNA HAPPEN! NOW GO HOME!" 

Jin called his uncle, went outside, and saw his uncle already outside. 

"That was fast." Jin said to himself as he got into his uncle's car.

A/N: So what do you guys think about this chapter? Good? Bad? REVIEW.


	9. Assassination and Futile Attempts

Disclaimer: *sigh* I……don't…….own……..TEKKEN!

Ch.9: Assassination and futile attempts

Jin walked to Nina's house, he decided he needed the exercise. He knocked on her door, when she answered it, she was in an Assassin outfit. "Ah Jin," she said "just who I needed to see." 

This made Jin a little nervous. "Why is that?" 

"I got a contract to assassinate you so--"

"HEY LOOK! AN ALIEN!" Jin then ran as fast as he could. 

Nina turned around. "That thing better not have gotten out of my pantry or…..SHIT! HE'S GETTING AWAY! GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE!" 

Nina chased Jin for 3 hours, shooting at him occasionally. When then, lo and behold, there was Lei.

"Fweese!" He yelled. 

Nina shot him and turned back to Jin, realizing he wasn't there. She then dropped to her knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Jin ran to his room, shut the blinds of his window, then closed and locked the door. When he turned around, there, laying on his bed, was Xiaoyu. Before he could scream Xiaoyu covered his mouth. 

"Ya know, Hwoarang will do anything if it involves hurting you." She said. "Even tying up your parents and throwing them in a closet." She grinned evilly. Jin punched her in the face. 

"OWEE! Why'd you do that Jin-Jin?!" Xiaoyu said, pouting. 

"Because I hate you." Jin grabbed her by the shirt collar, and threw her out of his window. He then made his way to the closet to untie his parents. When he opened the closet door, instead of finding his tied up parents, he found them _untied_, and making out. Jin blinked, closed the closet door, and walked back into his room. 'Well,' he thought, 'guess I'll try Eddy.' 

Jin walked to Eddy's house. 'OH SHIT!' he thought. 'CHRISTIE IS IN LOVE WITH EDDY! Or Ed-dy as she puts it….heh heh…..WAIT A MINUTE, THAT MEANS THAT CHRISTIE COULD BE HERE! Oh wait, she's dead…..' 

Jin knocked, and Eddy answered. When he opened the door, Eddy spoke. "Say Jin, have you seen Christie?" Jin remembered the massacre of the fan girls. 

"……….um….have you checked the pile of dead bodies on the street?" 

"Why would I do that?" 

"Oh….no reason." Jin walked inside Eddy's house. "Say, Eddy?" 

"What?"

"I've got a question."

"What?"

"Can I stay here during college?"

"Well, Tiger's kinda staying here--"

"GODDAMMIT!"

"ANYWAY, if you kill him then you can stay." 

"Really? Okay. I'll be here tomorrow!" Jin said happily, walking off.

The next day, Jin walked to Eddy's house. Eddy invited him in, and took him to the backyard. Tiger stood in the backyard, awaiting Jin's arrival. "I've been waiting for you." Tiger said in a Darth Vaderish voice. "Now prepare to die." 

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"OH YEAH?!!"

"YOU DIE!" 

"NO!"

Jin pulled out a gun and shot Tiger. "There, can I stay now?" 

Eddy thought for a minute. "I guess." 

Tiger started to move. "Tiger thinks…that since he is Eddy's alter ego, Eddy is going to die too--" Tiger fell to the ground dead. 

Eddy stared. "0_0.…..JIN!" 

"Um…..RUN AWAY!" Jin ran as fast as he could.

Jin ran into his house, ran to his room, and shut the door. When he looked up, Nina was sitting on his bed. "Oh…..crap."

Nina stood. "Did you think you could get away from me that easily Jin?" She asked. 

"Um………no?" 

"RIGHT ANSWER!" 

Then, Anna stuck her head in the window. "There he is!" She yelled. 

"Back off! This one's mine!" 

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!" Nina leaped at Anna, also leaping out of the window, fighting Anna all the way. 

"Wow…that was easy." Jin said. "Well, I guess I'd better head to King's house." He thought. 

Jin ran outside the door, not noticing his parents were _still_ in the closet.

A/N: REVIEW NOW! Chapter 10 shall come!


	10. Drunken Bribes

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah….I don't own Tekken.

Ch.10: Drunken bribes. 

Jin made his way to King's house. He hoped that maybe King would let him stay. Jin knocked, and King answered. 

"Wassup Jin?" King said as he answered the door. 

"Not much King. I've got a question…."

"Shoot." 

"Um…..can I stay here during college?" 

"Sure you can crash here Jin! Come on in!" 

"Really? I don't need to stop by tomorrow?"

"@#$% that! You can move in right now!" 

"Awesome!" Jin was overjoyed, when just then, a drunk Armor King stumbled in. 

"Who there?!!!" The drunken wrestler asked, stumbling around the room.

"Oh hey AK, it's just Jin." King responded, opening a beer.

Armor King clumsily walked up to Jin, and leaned on his shoulder. "Are….are you cool with me?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I'm cool with you." Jin responded. 

Armor King leaned in closer, making Jin uncomfortable, Armor King's breath smelt like beer. Armor King then spoke up. "'Cause I…..I…got your back…." Armor King passed out on the floor. 

"Ummm…what's with him?" Jin asked King. 

"Ah, he's just drunk as usual." King rolled his eyes. The mask's eyes rolled too.

Jin was shocked. "How do you do that?" 

"Do what?"

"The eye rolling! The mask!" 

"Oh, I don't know." 

"Riiiiiiiiiiighhhhhht."

King shrugged, and sat on the couch in his living room, drinking beer and watching wrestling. 

Jin took a seat, not knowing what to say, or do. "Um, so…..I'll just bring my stuff tomorrow, alright King?" 

King nodded. "Sure, just remember not to step on Armor King on the way out."

"Alright. See ya later." Jin left King's house and walked down the street, heading for his house. 

Jin opened the front door of his house, finding only his adopted Uncle. "Hey Uncle Lee," Jin said, "where's mom?" 

Lee looked up from the newspaper. "Oh, hey Jin! Jun and Kazuya will be back at 10:00. They said they were going to some important meeting thing." 

__

Why would Mom and_ Dad be at a meeting together? Oh……… EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! _Jin thought. _And it's 5:00! Damn, how do they go for 5 hours?!! I don't wanna think about it anymore. _

"Jin? Jin?" Lee asked. "You alright?" 

Jin looked up, startled. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Any calls for me?" 

"Yeah. 3 people." 

"Who?" 

"The stalker called 5 times, Julia Chang called, and some guy named Toshin called." 

"T…..Toshin?" 

"Yeah, who's that?" 

"Um….nobody I want to talk to….let's just leave it at that." 

"Oh…okay." 

Jin walked up to his room and dialed Julia's number. "Hello?" Jin asked. 

"Who is this?" Julia responded. 

"Jin." 

"Oh, hey." 

"You called?" 

"Yes." 

"Well?" 

"Oh, um…..you know that whole all powerful author?" 

Jin sighed. "Yes." 

"He just gave King and Armor King each 500 bucks if they promised not to let you stay." 

Jin gazed at the floor. "Thanks for telling me." 

"Sorry." 

"It's not your fault. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Jin pushed the off button on his phone. He then dropped to his knees and looked at the ceiling. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" His scream could be heard around the world. 

A/N: Well, faithful readers and reviewers. It's almost the end of Moving In. Just two more chapters, and MAYBE an alternate ending, and it'll be over. So get reviewing! 


	11. Dun dun dun, TOSHIN!

Disclaimer: How many of you think I own Tekken? *no hands are raised* That's what I thought. 

A/N: In your reviews, tell me if you think Jin should or should not get a place to stay. 

Ch.11: Dun dun dun….TOSHIN!

Jin sat in his room, all alone. He pondered his last option. Would he really live in a house with…..Toshin? It seemed to him that Toshin would break his neck before he could even speak. 'Well,' he thought. 'If this is really my last option, I should take it.' He walked down the stairs to find his Uncle still reading the newspaper. 

"Uncle Lee?" he asked. 

"Yeah Jin?" The silver haired man responded. 

"Can you give me a lift to….Toshin's house?" 

Lee paled. "Is…is this your FINAL option?" 

"Yeah…" Jin said in a quiet voice. "It is." 

Lee swallowed and nodded. "If this is it, then I'll go ahead and take you." 

Minutes later, Jin had arrived at Toshin's. Jin knocked on the doors of Toshin's house, when, towering above Jin, the soul eating and murderous creature answered the door. Toshin, looking down, saw it was Jin. His red eyes gleamed with hate, and he flipped Jin off. 

Jin raised his eyebrows and looked at the ground. "Toshin, I know you hate--" Jin was cut off by Toshin slamming the door. "Okay…." 

Lee, fuming with rage, leaped out of the car, and ran up to Toshin's door. He knocked VERY loudly. 

"Um, Uncle Lee, I don't think you want to do that." 

"I believe I do." 

"Okay…." Jin shuddered. 

"OPEN THE DOOR ASSHOLE!" Lee yelled. 

Toshin calmly opened the door. "What do you want peon?" he asked. 

"I want you to apologize to my nephew!" 

Toshin rolled his eyes, and reaching out with one hand, he snapped Lee's neck. 

Jin stared at his dead Uncle. "JESUS CHRIST!!!!!!!" 

Toshin rolled his eyes again. "Quiet peon. Now tell me why you are here before you suffer the fate of your uncle." 

Jin swallowed. "I…was…wondering…if…um…I could…well, stay here during college." 

Toshin raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?" 

"Yes." 

"Alright. You can stay." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Really really?" 

"Does your incompetence know no bounds?" 

"um…" 

Toshin sighed. "Just come inside." Toshin lead Jin inside the house, and introduced Jin to his roommates. "You will also be rooming with Sauron, Darth Vader, Sephiroth, and him." Ogre pointed to a man wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, and fedora. 

Jin's eyes widened. "L…L….Lord Nazgul?!!!" 

I looked up from my seat. "You got it." 

"DAMMIT! YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL MY MISFORTUNE!!!!!" 

"Yep." 

"YOU DIEEEEEEE!" Jin leaped at me, but I sidestepped and Jin leaped into the hearth of the fireplace. "OW! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" 

Toshin sighed. "Jin, if you get along with my roommates like this, then you DEFINITELY can't stay here." 

Jin growled. "But…." 

"No." Toshin cracked his knuckles. "If you're gonna be like this, then we're gonna beat the crap out of you." 

"……BRING IT!" Jin thought about what he had just said, and he paled. "Um….sorry?" 

Then Toshin, Sauron, Darth Vader, and I leaped at Jin and started pummeling him. 

"AAAAAAHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" Jin yelled. And much to his rescue, Kazuya came in with a flame thrower. 

"ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Kazuya yelled. "Surrender Kazama!" 

The villains threw Jin to Kazuya. "Good." Kazuya said. He backed out of the house slowly, making his way to his car. 

When Jin was receiving hospital treatment he found a note in the flowers that surrounded him. 

__

Kazama, 

I believe we can settle this once and for all. Meet me at the lot tomorrow, and your wounds shall be healed. 

Sincerely,

Lord Nazgul

Jin looked up. "I'll do it." he said. 

A/N: So, the story is almost at a close. 1 more chapter! 


	12. It is the end, my only friend, the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. I wish I did though……

A/ N: To my MAIN reviewers: 

****

HKD Hari Kari Demon: You?….de…be….forget it. Thanks for reviewing. 

****

Shadow Phantom: HEY! I am NOT a butt hole! Anyways, thanks for the suggestions, they helped me out a lot. 

****

Trenay: Ha! Someone got the Signs thing! Well, thanks for your compliments and for putting me in your story! 

****

Ksim3000: Thanks for your compliments! 

Kantwon: Thanks for your compliments!

The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda: Thanks for reviewing DK! I'm glad I'm in your fic. Speaking of which, can't wait for it to update. You know which one.

Makaveli: Ah, my number 1 reviewer. Thanks for all your great compliments and inspiring me to write on FF.net! It is a conspiracy against Jin! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

Well, this is the final chapter. If you want to me make an alternate ending, then I will make you an alternate ending, for my name is LORD NAZGUL! 

Ch.12: This is the end, my only friend….the end. 

Eager to face me, Jin walked down the sidewalk. 'This is it.' he told himself. 'I'll finally get revenge on LN.' 

As he made his way to the lot, Jin saw someone familiar walking towards him. "Oh, hey Kunimitsu." Jin said.

****

Kunimitsu was drinking a Pepsi. "Oh, Jin?"

"Yes?" 

"This isn't a Pepsi, this is a Pepsi Twist." Kunimitsu unzipped the Pepsi to reveal a Pepsi Twist. 

"…..that's great." 

"And I'm not Kunimitsu." 

"….you're…not?" 

Kunimitsu unzipped her suit to reveal…..YOSHIMITSU! "I'm Yoshimitsu!" 

"…………." 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"Okay." 

Jin made his way to the lot, Yoshimitsu following. "So where are you going Jin?" 

"I'm going to fight Lord Nazgul." 

"WHAT?!!!! YOU?!! YOU ARE FIGHTING LORD NAZGUL?!!!"

"Yeah." 

"He'll kick your ass!" 

"Not this time." 

"…..you really don't have any brains at all, have ya lad?" 

Jin was busy hiding behind a bush. "Don't let her see me!" He harshly whispered. 

Yoshimitsu hid behind the bush as well. "Who?" 

Jin pointed to Xiaoyu, who was running around the lot, searching for him. "Jin-Jin? Where aaaarrrrreeeee you?" 

Yoshimitsu looked from Jin to Xiaoyu. "Oh that's no problem," he said as he unsheathed his sword, "I SHALL ACHIEVE VICTORY!!!" He then ran towards Xiaoyu, screaming like a maniac.

"….um…." Jin was pretty confused.

After Yoshimitsu had killed Xiaoyu, FINALLY, they went to the lot, where I was waiting. "What took ya?" I asked.

Jin pointed to Xiaoyu's corpse. 

"…ah…." 

Jin shrugged and got into a fighting stance. "Let's get this over with." 

"Okay." In a flash, I had already delivered a blow to Jin's face. "Ha ha, I'm behind you." 

"….why are we doing this again?" 

"Hmm…good point…I don't care." I side kicked Jin in the back. "But since I feel pity for your weak self, I will give you a house." 

"Really?" 

"Go ahead." 

Jin stood. "This is the greatest day of my life!" Jin walked up to the house, opened the door, and was then shot and killed. 

****

THE END

A/N: Alright, if you hate the ending, tell me. I'll write up an alternate ending for you. Those who are just curious to see what the ending is, tell me, I'll give you one. 


	13. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. I wish I did though……

A/ N: To my MAIN reviewers: 

****

HKD Hari Kari Demon: You?….de…be….forget it. Thanks for reviewing. 

****

Shadow Phantom: HEY! I am NOT a butt hole! Anyways, thanks for the suggestions, they helped me out a lot. 

****

Trenay: Ha! Someone got the Signs thing! Well, thanks for your compliments and for putting me in your story! 

****

Ksim3000: Thanks for your compliments! 

Kantwon: Thanks for your compliments!

The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda: Thanks for reviewing DK! I'm glad I'm in your fic. Speaking of which, can't wait for it to update. You know which one.

Makaveli: Ah, my number 1 reviewer. Thanks for all your great compliments and inspiring me to write on FF.net! It is a conspiracy against Jin! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

Well, this is the final chapter. If you want to me make an alternate ending, then I will make you an alternate ending, for my name is LORD NAZGUL! 

Ch.12: This is the end, my only friend….the end. 

Eager to face me, Jin walked down the sidewalk. 'This is it.' he told himself. 'I'll finally get revenge on LN.' 

As he made his way to the lot, Jin saw someone familiar walking towards him. "Oh, hey Kunimitsu." Jin said.

****

Kunimitsu was drinking a Pepsi. "Oh, Jin?"

"Yes?" 

"This isn't a Pepsi, this is a Pepsi Twist." Kunimitsu unzipped the Pepsi to reveal a Pepsi Twist. 

"…..that's great." 

"And I'm not Kunimitsu." 

"….you're…not?" 

Kunimitsu unzipped her suit to reveal…..YOSHIMITSU! "I'm Yoshimitsu!" 

"…………." 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"Okay." 

Jin made his way to the lot, Yoshimitsu following. "So where are you going Jin?" 

"I'm going to fight Lord Nazgul." 

"WHAT?!!!! YOU?!! YOU ARE FIGHTING LORD NAZGUL?!!!"

"Yeah." 

"He'll kick your ass!" 

"Not this time." 

"…..you really don't have any brains at all, have ya lad?" 

Jin was busy hiding behind a bush. "Don't let her see me!" He harshly whispered. 

Yoshimitsu hid behind the bush as well. "Who?" 

Jin pointed to Xiaoyu, who was running around the lot, searching for him. "Jin-Jin? Where aaaarrrrreeeee you?" 

Yoshimitsu looked from Jin to Xiaoyu. "Oh that's no problem," he said as he unsheathed his sword, "I SHALL ACHIEVE VICTORY!!!" He then ran towards Xiaoyu, screaming like a maniac.

"….um…." Jin was pretty confused.

After Yoshimitsu had killed Xiaoyu, FINALLY, they went to the lot, where I was waiting. "What took ya?" I asked.

Jin pointed to Xiaoyu's corpse. 

"…ah…." 

Jin shrugged and got into a fighting stance. "Let's get this over with." 

"Okay." In a flash, I had already delivered a blow to Jin's face. "Ha ha, I'm behind you." 

"….why are we doing this again?" 

"Hmm…good point…I don't care." I side kicked Jin in the back. "But since I feel pity for your weak self, I will give you a house." 

"Really?" 

"Go ahead." 

Jin stood. "This is the greatest day of my life!" Jin walked up to the house, opened the door, and walked inside. Sitting in a chair, awaiting his arrival it seemed, was none other than Nina Williams. 

"You didn't think you could actually get away from me, did you?" She said, smirking. 

"…Actually I did." Jin replied, cursing under his breath.

"Well that's too bad, 'cause now you die." Nina raised her pistol, ready to shoot, when Kuma broke into the house, roaring and swinging his claws. Jin decided it was time to run. So he did. He got into the street and shook his fists at the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

****

THE END

A/N: Alright, there's your alternate ending. And don't ask me for another 'cause I'm not doing it.


End file.
